vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
Summary Star Wars is a famous science fiction film series directed by George Lucas. Outside of the seven films and two television series, Star Wars is expanded by many canonical novels, comics, and video games, as well as source books by which to continue the story. Some claim it is not canon (like the majority of secondary sources for Star Trek) and Lucas doesn't care for EU but then again, they tend to ignore his involvement in EU and EU's involvement with the films or the fact that Lucas specifically had the Keeper of EU + Film canon with him during the re-shooting of the Special Edition films and the entirety of the Prequel Trilogy or his constant use of references to events only in the Expanded Universe. The majority of the novels take place before, during, between and after the events of the main two film trilogies; Shadows of the Empire was set in-between and after the events of Episode V and before the story of Episode VI. With the Original Trilogy, most of the over-reaching focus was pushed onto the formation and establishment of the New Republic, and the fragmentation and dissolution of the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. With the Prequel Trilogy, EU authors focused more on the development of the Clone Wars and as of late: post-Order 66 or post-Episode III events, and the Jedi Purge. George Lucas has announced that the EU is Non-Canon. Power of the Verse More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: SpiralMaster Sheoth Valar Melkor 2 The Everlasting Darkness552 ExoSaiyan9000 Archon Hero Hop Oblivion00 TISSG7Regrave CrossverseCrisis Kkapoios SaiyanSage Grimreaper2219 Timefreezer4 Aparajita Starkiller215 Drellix Sera Loveheart Colonel Krukov shadowbokunohero God-King Superman77 Albente x Heart of Steel x Opponents: Neutral: Characters 'Jedi' Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Starkiller Mace Windu Meetra Surik Nomi Sunrider Obi-Wan Kenobi Ki-Adi Mundi Thon Ulic Qel-Droma Yoda Ahsoka Tano Kanan Jarrus Hero of Tython Satele Shan Jaden Korr Qui-Gon Jinn Luminara Unduli Kao Cen Darach Bastila Shan Ven Zallow Plo Koon Rahm Kota Quinlan Vos Kyp Durron Kyle Katarn Ezra Bridger Kit Fisto Shaak Ti 'Dark Jedi/Sith' Revan Ajunta Pall Darth Bane Darth Caedus Darth Malak Darth Malgus Darth Maul Darth Nihilus Aloysius Kallig Darth Nox Darth Plagueis Darth Sidious Darth Sion Darth Tenebrous Darth Thanaton Darth Traya Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku) Asajj Ventress Darth Vader Grand Inquisitor Kylo Ren Darth Zannah Freedon Nadd Karness Muur Ludo Kressh Marka Ragnos Naga Sadow Remulus Dreypa Lord Vitiate Arcann Pong Krell Savage Opress 'Republic' ARC Trooper Captain Rex Padme Amidala Commander Cody 'CIS' General Grievous 'Rebellion' Han Solo Chewbacca Jyn Erso Cassian Andor Baze Malbus Chirrut Îmwe Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren 'Empire' Kallus Death Trooper Grand Admiral Thrawn Stormtrooper 'The Resistance ' Finn (Star Wars) 'The First Order' FN-2199 'Droids' HK-47 B1 Battle Droid B2 Super Battle Droid BX-series droid commando Droideka C-3PO Imperial Sentry Droid K-2SO 'Bounty Hunters' Boba Fett Cad Bane Jango Fett 'Others' Ewoks Gungans Durge Bedlam Spirits The Sarlacc Zillo Beast World Razer The Son Abeloth Shimrra Jamaane Weapons and Vehicles Lightsabers Ghost (Star Wars) TIE Fighter X-Wing Fighter AT-ST AT-AT Death Star I Death Star II Executor-class Star Dreadnought AT-DP Starkiller Base SPHA-T Acclamator-class Assault Ship Providence-class Dreadnought Munificent-class Star Frigate Venator-class Star Destroyer Resurgent-class Battlecruiser The Finalizer Eclipse-class Dreadnought Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Arquitens-class Light Cruiser Consular-class Cruiser CR90 Corvette Other The Force Overall Tier List God Tiers Bedlam Spirits The Father of Mortis Abeloth The Son of Mortis The Daughter of Mortis Luke Skywalker Darth Sidious Yoda Arcann Emperor Vitiate Darth Caedus Darth Plagueis Hero of Tython Top Tiers Darth Vader Revan Exar Kun Mace Windu Galen Marek Durge Anakin Skywalker Count Dooku Darth Bane Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Zannah Darth Malgus Darth Maul High Tiers Darth Nihilus Darth Malak Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Book Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons Category:Games Category:Science Fiction